


Halloween

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lisa scares her girlfriend and then has to do damage control.





	

Lisa waited behind the enchanted suit of armour. She’d seen her girlfriend go into the ghost train ride a few minutes ago, but it felt like she’d been waiting for hours. She could hear screams from the people on the ride, and she grinned at the sound. She’d already been kind of thinking about going on it, but now she was determined to do that. If the cars were big enough for two people at once, she would’ve gone with her girlfriend. But they were too small, so she just had to wait. Of course, she could have just got into the next car, but she wanted to have a little fun first.

At last, the doors opened and Louisa stepped out, looking shaky and blinking in the brighter light of the castle’s main room.

“Boo!” said Lisa, jumping out from behind the suit of armour. Louisa screamed and ran down the stairs, jumping on her horse and galloping away. Lisa followed her.

In the peaceful Everwind Fields, Lisa finally caught up with her girlfriend.

“Hehe, did I scare ya?” asked Lisa, grinning. Her grin fell when she saw the tears shining on her girlfriend’s face. “Wait, are you crying?”

“Yes,” said Louisa, and took out her mobile phone to call for someone to pick her up.

Lisa rode on to the winery, where she left Starshine outside and went into the library.

“Hey Lisa, what’s up?” asked Linda.

“I think I’ve made a huge mistake, Lin,” said Lisa.

“What did you do?” asked Linda.

“I scared Louisa and she ran away crying,” said Lisa. Linda sighed. “You knew, didn’t you?”

“Did you forget what happened last Halloween?” asked Linda. “You know, with the haunted house?”

“Didn’t she have to do something with Alex?” asked Lisa.

“I can’t believe I have more social knowledge than you do,” said Linda. “It’s the oldest trick in the book- a friend who will call you and give you an excuse to leave an uncomfortable situation.”

“Well then, what did she do with Alex?” asked Lisa.

“She watched movies with her all night,” said Linda. “Louisa is… a sensitive soul. A bit like you, only she scares easy.”

“That’s the opposite of me,” said Lisa.

“You know what I mean,” said Linda. “So now you have to do damage control.”

“How?” asked Lisa.

“Well, she really loves sour candy. Got any left over?” asked Linda.

“Well, I was going to eat it myself,” said Lisa. “But I guess, if she likes it…”

“Wow, you must really love her if you’re willing to share food with her,” said Linda.

“It’s a worthy sacrifice,” said Lisa.

Later on, Lisa knocked on the bedroom door at Herman’s house. She could still hear Louisa crying inside, and it made her feel guilty.

“Hey,” Lisa called out gently. “It’s me.”

“You can come in,” said Louisa, and the bed creaked as she sat up. Lisa walked into the bedroom, knowing that she looked as remorseful as she felt.

“I brought you a peace offering,” said Lisa, holding out the plastic bag full of sour candy. “It’s my entire haul from Halloween. Linda told me you liked it.”

“Thanks,” said Louisa, sniffling and grabbing her glasses off her bedside table.

“Sorry I scared you,” said Lisa. “I didn’t know you were so…”

“Cowardly?” Louisa finished for her. “I know. I’m the worst Soul Rider.”

“Cowardly people can still be excellent fighters,” said Lisa. “You just have to learn to fight the fear. Literally. Like Alex does.”

“How do you know about Alex?” asked Louisa. “She said that nobody knows.”

“She had a sleepover at my place once when we were younger,” said Lisa. “I put on a scary movie and she pulled her hat down over her eyes and jumped at every little noise. It was hilarious.”

“I’m sure she thought so too,” said Louisa, but she couldn’t resist laughing. Something about the big, bad Alex cowering at pictures on a screen was just too funny.

“Seriously, though, I won’t scare you again,” said Lisa. “I promise.” She sat down on the bed, then wrapped an arm around her girlfriend and rubbed her back.

“Thanks,” said Louisa. “You know, it was more the shame of crying and then the guilt of probably worrying you.”

“I thought so,” said Lisa. “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

“Thanks,” said Louisa, and leaned in to kiss her. When she pulled away, she held a sour candy chew bar in her hand. “Ooh, Zombie Chew, that’s the best one.”

“I know, right?” said Lisa. “I know I brought them here for you, but can we share?”

“Of course,” said Louisa. They ate in silence for a while, too busy trying to enjoy the treats without drooling too much from the sour taste.

“Y’know, I’m actually not what you’d expect from a Soul Rider, either,” said Lisa. “Soul Riders are supposed to love horses but I’m… kinda scared of them.”

“Now, I find that hard to believe,” said Louisa. “You get on so well with Starshine.”

“Well, yeah, but I can communicate with him with my mind,” said Lisa. “It’s entirely different with other horses. I know that you can read their body language, but I’m still just always afraid that one will spook at something around me.”

“Yeah, but that’s a rational fear because of that one riding accident,” said Louisa. “Jumping at shadows is just… weird.”

“And yet they’re one of our biggest enemies,” said Lisa. Louisa giggled, realising what she’d just said.

“Oh yeah,” said Louisa. “Well, you know what I mean.”

“I won’t judge you for it,” said Lisa. She reached into the bag for another sour bar and withdrew two, handing one to her girlfriend. They sat there on the bed, eating sour candy and snuggling, until their teeth hurt from the sourness.


End file.
